How To Save A Life
by Fabray Davis
Summary: Brooke sofreu um grave acidente. O que seus amigos tem a dizer a ela quando essa pode ser a ultima vez que eles veram ela? Leia e descubra.


HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

Lucas entrou correndo no hospital. Ele viu Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Mouth e Rachel sentados na sala de espera, todos aflitos e tentando esconder a dor que apertava o peito de cada um. O loiro logo foi notado pelos cinco que viraram para olhar a expressão perturbada dele.

- Luke... – Haley sussurrou ao passar a palma da mão em seu rosto para enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Como ela está? – ele perguntou olhando para cada um deles ali.

- Nós não sabemos ainda. Nenhum médico diz o que está acontecendo, nenhuma enfermeira passa por aqui. Nem um misero interno! – Haley falou gritando enquanto Nathan passava por braço por cima do ombro dela e a trazia mais para perto dele.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Peyton que tambem estava inconsolável. Ele sabia como ela estava se sentindo, culpada. Por causa dela e de Lucas, Brooke havia pegado o carro e dito que iria para New York, iria passar um tempo lá com a mãe. Mas antes de sair da cidade ela ultrapassou um sinal vermelho o que causou uma grave batida onde o outro motorista tinha saído com apenas alguns arranhões, mas ela parecia ter mais do que isso. Ele desviou seus pensamentos ao ver um médico entrar na sala.

- Como ela está? – os seis perguntaram ao mesmo tempo ao se levantar de seus lugares.

- Ela ainda esta desacordada e nós não sabemos ao certo quando ela ira. Pode ser daqui a dez horas ou dez anos.

Os olhos de todos ali se encheram de mais lágrimas ainda. Eles não podiam acreditar que iriam viver tanto tempo sem a garota predileta de Tree Hill, sem aquela que animava os dias mais nublados, que contagiava todos com sua alegria e seu carisma, aquela que todos amavam demais.

- Nós podemos visitar ela? – Rachel perguntou ao imaginar com estaria sua colega de quarto e amiga.

- Hoje não – ele disse tentando parecer o mais profissional possível, mas ele podia sentir o quanto a garota do quarto ali perto era amada – Nós temos de fazer algumas observações. Mas é bem provável que vocês possam vê-la amanhã – ele disse antes de sair da sala.

Os seis amigos se sentaram novamente e tentaram controlar as lágrimas. Era difícil ficar ali sem saber realmente quando tudo ficaria ok, quando Brooke Davis estaria agitando novamente as festas de Tree Hill. Já havia passado duas e sala continuava em silencio, um silencio apenas quebrado pelo som de choro.

- Vocês podem ir para casa – Lucas começou ao olhar para os rosto cansados dos amigos – Eu vou ficar aqui até que eles liberem as visitas.

- Eu tambem vou ficar – os outros cinco falaram e deram um sorisso fraco.

- Então vamos todos ficar – ele assentiu e voltou aos seus pensamentos.

Os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a entrar pela janela e todos ali continuavam acordados. Nenhum deles conseguiu dormir, todos ainda estavam muito preocupados com o estado de Brooke. Mouth olhou para o relógio que já marcava dez horas quando o mesmo médico entrou novamente na sala de espera. Todos prenderam sua respiração ao esperar as noticias que ele vinha trazendo.

- Então? – Nathan perguntou ao se levantar e segurar a mão de Haley.

- Vocês já podem ver a senhorita Davis – ele falou olhando para cada um deles que formavam um circulo em sua volta – Mas apenas um de cada vez.

- Quem vai primeiro? – Nathan perguntou olhando para todos.

- Se vocês não se importarem – Haley começou – Eu gostaria de ver ela primeiro.

Todos ali assentiram e ela se despediu deles seguindo o médico. Lucas começou a andar em círculos pela sala, nervoso ao pensar em como seria ver Brooke aqui, tão vulnerável naquela cama, tão frágil e desprotegida. Ele tentou esconder as lágrimas, mas era impossível com aqueles quatro pares de olhos em cima dele.

Haley e o médico entraram no quarto. Ele pediu para que ela não ficasse por muito tempo e ela confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça. A garota olhou para o quarto, seria agradável se não tivesse sua melhor amiga deitada ali, inconsciente.

Ela avançou ainda mais para dentro do quarto e contornou uma cadeira em frente a sua amiga, sentando-se logo em seguida. Haley olhou calmamente para o corpo de Brooke, ela tinha marcas do acidente pelo corpo, cortes e hematomas pelos braços e pela perna. Ela vestia a mesma roupa que estava vestindo da ultima vez que Haley havia visto ela, pouco antes dela sair pela porta e entrar em seu porsche azul claro. A garota tocou a mão da amiga e sorriu ao sentir a pele dela, era como se ela estivesse se sentindo melhor agora, mas não era bem assim.

- Bom, aqui estamos nós, Brooke Davis – Haley começou a falar enquanto tentava segurar o choro – Se me dissessem há três anos atrás que eu estaria aqui, chorando ao seu lado, chorando por Brooke Davis, eu provavelmente não acreditaria. Mas olha só que legal, aqui estou eu – Haley falou soltando um sorisso fraco.

Ela olhou para a mão da garota que estava entrelaçada na sua, como ela queria que aqueles dedinhos se mexessem, como ela queria ouvir Brooke chamando ela de Tutor Girl e ver ela sorrindo.

- Adivinha, eu estou grávida! Eu sou uma grávida estúpida que não tem coragem de contar para o marido e vem contar para uma garota inconsciente, sem querer ofender. Eu... Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer Brooke, eu não faço idéia de como eu e o Nathan vamos lidar com isso, de como nós vamos cuidar desse bebe e ir pra faculdade, como nós vamos realizar os nossos sonhos – as lágrimas voltavam a descer dos olhos dela – E eu preciso tanto de você, Brooke. Eu preciso tanto dos seus conselhos e do seu jeito de dizer que as coisas vão ficar boas, eu sinto tanto a sua falta Brooke!

Agora já não eram poucas lágrimas a cair, Haley desabou em lágrimas ao apertar ainda mais forte a mão de sua melhor amiga na esperança de que ela pudesse acordar.

- Acho que agora é a minha vez, Brooke. Vai ficar tudo bem – ela disse ao se levantar e beijar levemente a bochecha da garota – Eu te amo, Tigger!

Todos na sala de espera estavam impacientes com a demora de Haley, na verdade ela não tinha demorado, mas cada minuto parecia ser uma hora. Foi quando as cabeças de todos se levantaram ao ver Haley andando de volta, com os olhos um pouco vermelhos ela parou em frente a eles.

- Quarto 211, quem é o próximo?

- Eu acho que... Eu vou – Nathan falou antes de abraçar a mulher e ir em direção a porta deixando todos ali impacientes.

Nathan andou até o fim do corredor e encontrou o quarto, 211. Ele abriu a porta devagar e fechou sem olhar para dentro do quarto. Ele deu alguns passou e parou de frente a Brooke, em pé. Ele então levantou sua cabeça e olhou para a garota na sua frente. Ele não se sentou, apenas ficou olhando para ela por um longo minuto até respirar fundo e tomar coragem para dizer algo.

- Oi Brooke – Nathan começou sem fazer idéia do que iria falar para ela – Parece que somos apenas eu e você aqui certo? – ele falou meio sem jeito ao olhar para ela deitada ali, imóvel – Me desculpe, Brooke. Me desculpe por ter sido um completo idiota com você por anos, me desculpe por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito com você que tenha te machucado. Eu sei que eu fui o idiota que achava que podia fazer tudo que queria e que muitas eu te tratei mal, mas eu quero que você saiba que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu teria te conhecido melhor e percebido a pessoa que você é, se não fosse por você eu acho que muitas coisas boas da minha vida não teriam acontecido – ele beijou a testa dela e andou até a porta, parando antes para olhar pela ultima vez para ela – Obrigada por ser quem você é, eu te amo Brooke Davis.

A porta da sala de espera se abriu novamente e Nathan entrou na sala visivelmente abalado. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que outra pessoa saísse e antes de que qualquer um falasse algo Rachel se levantou e andou até a porta deixando os outro ali, abalados.

- Hi bitch – Rachel falou ao entrar no quarto e olhar bem para o rosto de Brooke. Se ela não soubesse o tinha acontecido ela diria que Brooke estava tendo algum sonho feliz, era o que ela esperava que estivesse acontecendo – Veja, você tem uma tv. Que tipo de idiota coloca uma tv estupidamente pequena como essa. Você é Brooke Davis, porque ter uma tv menor que a sua bunda?

Rachel sorriu ao se lembrar do quanto Brooke amava falar que a bunda dela era grande demais, ou quando ela a chamava "carinhosamente" de slut, whore ou qualquer outro nome. Ela tinha de admitir que sentia falta das constantes brigas com Brooke, das discussões bobas e dos xingamentos exagerados. Mas o que ela mais sentia falta era ter Brooke falando com ela, mesmo que do jeito mais estranho possível, era bom ter a morena ao seu lado. E ela nem teve a chance de dizer o quanto amava Brooke.

- Eu espero que você esteja ouvindo o que eu estou falando, porque se eu tiver de repetir isso eu juro que eu te mato. Brooke, qual o seu problema? Sério mesmo. Você sai feito uma idiota, uma louca dirigindo a droga de um carro sem air-bag e enfia essa porcaria em outro carro. Você tem problemas mentais? O sinal estava vermelho Brooke, vermelho caramba! Eu sempre soube que você era daltônica ou algo assim, mas ultrapassar um sinal vermelho?

Rachel respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, ela não queria acabar batendo em Brooke e fazer ela piorar ainda mais. Já era duro ver ela daquele jeito, com certeza seria mais duro se ela fosse a causadora da morte de Brooke. A ruiva levantou levemente a mão de Brooke e se sentou com a mão dela no seu colo. Rachel apoiou suas duas pernas na cadeira e olhou para o rosto da morena enquanto alisava sua mão.

- Esqueça tudo que eu disse. Eu sou uma idiota, assim como você, somos duas idiotas que dividem um quarto, que emocionante. Olha Brooke, faça um favor para todos e para si mesma: tire o seu traseiro dessa cama logo. Tem muita gente sofrendo com você nesse estado. Hales, Nate, Mouth, Karen, Bevin, Skills, Theresa, Peyton, Lucas... Eu – ela disse dando mais ênfase a ultima palavra – Rachel Gatina sentindo saudades de Brooke Davis... Dá pra acreditar nisso? Não, mas essa é a verdade. O mundo é tão chato sem você, a escola não é a mesma, as lideres de torcida, Tree Hill não é a mesma, e eu não sou a mesma sem você aqui comigo Brooke. Droga! Eu preciso tanto de você – as lágrimas começaram a descer ainda mais quando Rachel alisou a palma da mão de Brooke – A gente se vê – ela disse antes de levantar e beijar o rosto de Brooke – Eu espero que você tenha ouvido tudo isso, slut!

Mouth batia o pé sem parar, Lucas olhava para o chão perdido em suas lembranças, Peyton tentava limpar suas lágrimas, mas isso era impossível com uma caindo a cada segundo. Haley estava nos braços de Nathan, ela tentava abafar seus soluços com o rosto enterrado no peito do marido, mas isso era impossível tambem. Nate tentava ficar calmo para passar confiança para a esposa, apesar de que nem ele estava tão seguro assim. Eles pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo quando Rachel entrou na sala e se sentou quieta num canto.

- Quem vai agora? – Nathan perguntou enquanto alisava os cabelos de Haley, ele tambem tentava esconder as lágrimas ali, naquela posição.

- Posso? – Mouth perguntou, mas não ouviu resposta então se levantou e saiu pela porta onde Rachel havia entrado a pouco tempo.

Ele entrou cautelosamente no quarto, procurando não fazer barulho, apesar de saber que com ou sem barulho Brooke não iria acordar agora. Ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou em frente a ela, com as duas mãos em seu próprio rosto, tentando pensar no que falar num momento como aquele.

- Eu me lembro de quando eu te conheci – ele começou falando – Você era, e ainda continua sendo, a pessoa mais adorável e bonita que eu havia conhecido. Você tinha aquele sorisso contagiante, alem de saber como fazer alguem se sentir melhor. Eu nunca falei isso para você, mas eu sempre gostei do jeito que você tentava me proteger, como com a Rachel, por exemplo. Você sempre tentou fazer com as pessoas ao seu redor não se machucassem, mesmo que isso significasse machucar a si mesma.

Ele balançou a cabeça ao se lembrar das inúmeras vezes que Brooke o ajudou, das inúmeras vezes que ela esteve ao seu lado para tudo, das inúmeras vezes que ela não se importou com ele não ser um cara popular, ela via ele como um amigo, um grande amigo e apenas aquilo já bastava.

- Você me disse uma vez o que as garotas querem. Você me disse que as garotas querem alguem que as queira de volta, e eu quero Brooke! Eu quero você de volta, eu quero você de volta na minha vida porque ela perde todo o sentindo quando você não esta aqui fazendo as suas piadas sarcásticas, ou rindo apenas do quanto idiota eu posso ser. Eu preciso de você, eu preciso ver o seu sorisso mais uma vez. Eu te amo Brooke, e sempre vou te amar. Eu posso não ser o Nathan, mas é "always and forever" – ele tentou imitar a voz do Nathan quando falava isso para Haley – Eu te amo, Brooke Davis.

Com essas ultimas palavras ele saiu do quarto visivelmente abalado, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e suas mãos tremulas. Não havia nada pior do que pensar que ele poderia perder aquela garota, para sempre.

Assim que ele voltou para a sala Peyton se levantou. Ela tinha um olhar confiante nos olhos e parecia determinada a ser a próxima. Lucas não a impediu, ela saiu da sala assim que Mouth entrou.

- Hey B. Davis – Peyton falou assim que entrou no quarto – Pode ficar calma, eu não vou pegar um travesseiro e te sufocar ou algo do tipo, eu estou aqui para conversar, só isso – Peyton se sentou na cadeira e fixou seu olhar na mão de Brooke.

Era impossível segurar suas lágrimas ali, vendo sua melhor amiga naquele estado, e pensando que era tudo culpa dela. Todos podiam dizer que não era sua culpa, que Brooke saiu e atravessou o sinal porque quis, mas no fundo ela sabia que se não fosse por ela tudo estaria bem.

- Me desculpe por isso, é tudo culpa minha. Eu não onde eu estava com a cabeça quando te disse sobre o que eu sentia pelo Lucas, eu realmente não sei. Ele te ama, você ama ele, ele é o cara pra você Brooke, não pra mim. Peyton e Lucas acabaram no momento em que ele te viu no baile ano passado, eu não posso ficar no meio de vocês dois, eu não posso ficar no meio do amor verdadeiro. Eu vou achar o cara certo pra mim tambem, e então nossos filhos vão brincar no nosso jardim enquanto nós ouvimos música e tricotamos. Mas nada de Britney Spears ou Christina Aguilera, por favor! – ela disse sorrindo – Eu te amo, melhor amiga. Amigas acima de tudo certo? E...

Peyton foi interrompida por um barulho que vinha de um aparelho que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos de Brooke, ela se assustou e pulou da cadeira ao ouvir a porta do quarto batendo.

- Código vermelho, código vermelho – ela ouviu o médico gritando.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou confusa ao ver os olhos preocupados do médico.

- Saia daqui garota, agora – ele falou enquanto ia checar Brooke e outras pessoas entravam pela porta.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela insistiu.

- Parada cardíaca – ele falou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – A garota está tendo uma parada cardíaca. Agora vá!

Peyton saiu de lá correndo, correndo o máximo que ela podia até chegar na sala de espera onde seus amigos estudavam sua face agoniada. Ela estava horrorizada ao repetir as palavras do medico em sua cabeça. "Parada cardíaca". Que diabos estava acontecendo naquela sala agora? O que estava acontecendo com a melhor amiga dela? Ela iria... sobreviver? Peyton esperava que sim.

- O que foi? – Rachel perguntou ao se levantar e caminhar até ficar na frente da loira.

- Ela... Er...

- Peyton, fale logo – Haley gritou ao ficar em sua frente tambem assim como os outros.

- Fale de uma vez, droga! – Lucas gritou furiosamente.

- Ela... Ela teve uma parada cardíaca – Peyton desabou em lágrimas ao abraçar uma tambem inconsolável Haley.

O mundo de Lucas parecia ter sumido de debaixo dos seus pés. A mulher da sua vida estava tendo uma parada cardíaca? Isso não podia estar acontecendo agora, isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele, isso não podia estar acontecendo com ela! Brooke Davis, aquela garota tão corajosa, forte e desafiadora estava morrendo? Aquilo não podia mesmo estar acontecendo. Lucas saiu correndo da sala, ele passou por enfermeiros e médicos que tentaram parar ele de todo o jeito, mas foi tudo em vão. Ele chegou até a sala de Brooke e entrou.

- Hora do óbito: 10:53 – ele ouviu um dos médicos falar.

- NÃO! – Lucas gritou – Faça dinovo – ele ordenou olhando para o aparelho na mão do médico – Faça essa merda funcionar e salve a vida dela.

- Faça o que ele diz – o médico disse e o outro começou o processo novamente.

O médico o fez sete vezes, mas nenhuma delas teve resultado. Lucas não podia acreditar que as coisas haviam acabado daquele jeito, ele não podia acreditar que... Espere, ele ouviu direito? Ele ouviu mesmo os batimentos dela novamente?

- Muito bem meu rapaz, a partir daqui é apenas com a gente – o médico assentiu com um sorisso no rosto.

*******

Haviam se passado três dias desde aquilo e os médicos estavam bastante confiantes em relação a Brooke. Os seis amigos entraram juntos na sala e ficaram em volta de Brooke, o médico disse que era provável que ela acordasse hoje.

Eles viram os olhos de Brooke se abrirem bem devagar, depois se fecharem e novamente se abrirem para tentar se ajustar a luz. Ela olhou para as seis cabeças que a observavam sorridentes, nada melhor do que vezes seus melhores amigos ali.

- Eu me sinto como uma peça de um museu – Brooke falou ao fazer uma careta ao olhar para a luz.

- Brooke Davis está de volta – Nathan sorriu – Como você está?

- Como se eu tivesse atravessado um sinal, batido num carro, vindo para um hospital e ouvido um monte de idiotice enquanto eu estava dormindo.

- Então você ouviu mesmo? – Haley perguntou olhando firmemente para ela.

- Sim, e você quer um conselho para aquele problema? – ela perguntou e antes de qualquer resposta continuou – Não tenha medo Haley, apenas fale. Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe disso. Nada vai impedir a sua felicidade, nem mesmo isso que você tem bem ai – ela apontou para sua barriga – Meu Deus, olhe para o seu cabelo!

- O que? – Haley passou as mãos pelo seus cabelo e depois as virou com a palma para cima para olhar.

- Está apresentável! Que gloria! – Brooke disse rindo em seguida – E eu te desculpo Nate, você realmente muito um idiota comigo várias vezes, mas eu fui com você tambem. Então me desculpe.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso – ele disse sorrindo.

- E Rachel, essa tv é uma droga mesmo – ela falou rindo – Eu te amo tambem, whore! Mesmo que você seja essa gorda chata, você sabe que esse ano não seria o mesmo sem você aqui, comigo. E depois nós temos de conversar sobre uns sonhos que você anda tendo e falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu faço durante os meus sonhos – Rachel olhou preocupada e assustada para ela.

- Não, mas você devia olhar a cara que você fez – ela falou rindo e os outros, até mesmo Rachel, riram em seguida – E Mouth, se eu não estivesse sem poder me mexer e tal, eu teria te dado um abraço e chorado demais com o que você falou. Obrigada por tudo que você disse, fez muita diferença.

- E obrigada por voltar – ele falou piscando para ela.

- E quanto a você Peyton, saiba que eu não te culpo por isso, eu culpo a minha cabeça dura e idiota, eu sempre faço esse tipo de coisa. Você não tem de se desculpar por nada, eu que tenho de me desculpar por aquele tapa que eu te dei.

- Eu mereci.

- Que bom, porque foi divertido – ela disse arrancando risos – Eu te amo P. Sawyer.

- Eu tambem te amo, B. Davis – ela falou e abraçou a amiga.

- Ouch, dor!

- Desculpa, agora eu me sinto culpada.

Ela olhou então para o único que não havia tido chance de falar com ela quando ela estava inconsciente, Lucas Eugene Scott. O amor da vida dela. Ela sorriu ao ver o par de grandes lindos olhos que a analisavam.

- Oi – ele disse tímido.

- Luke...

- Brooke, me deixe falar – ele disse ao por um dedo delicadamente em cima dos lábios dela – Eu sei que eu devia ter te dito sobre o beijo no dia do tiro na escola, eu sei que eu devia ter sido honesto com você, mas eu tinha medo de te perder de novo. Eu fui um idiota, eu sei, mas eu não podia correr o risco. E então eu recebo uma ligação sobre o seu acidente e tudo que eu posso pensar é em como vai ser a minha vida se eu te perder. Em como vai ser a minha vida quando eu não puder olhar para os seus lindos olhos verdes, quando eu não puder ver eles mudando para um castanho claro, quando eu não puder ver esse seu lindo sorisso com essas covinhas perfeitas, quando eu não puder ouvir a sua voz rouca, quando eu não puder ouvir você me chamando de boyfriend, quando eu não puder te chamar de pretty girl, quando eu não puder sentir a sua pele contra a minha, quando eu não puder ouvir a sua risada ecoando pelo...

- Lucas...

- Não Brooke, apenas me deixe terminar.

- Lucas, apenas faça um favor para todos aqui, cale a boca – ela disse e sorriu ao ver o olhar confuso que ele lançou para ela – Você não precisa dizer mais nada, você já me conquistou apenas com o "oi".

Ele sorriu antes de se abaixar e beijá-la levemente nos lábios. Como ele havia sentido falta daquilo, como ele havia sentido falta de beijá-la, de sentir os lábios dela contra os seus, de ter Brooke Davis, ali, tão perto dele.

- Eu sei que eu já disse isso, mas é bom eu reforçar – ela falou dando um sorisso - People that are ment to be together always find their way in the end!

**Nota da autora:** _Eu tentei colocar o máximo de sentimentos nessa fanfic, mas eu não sei se deu muito certo. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e por favor review ok? Isso pode me incentivar a escrever outras. E quem puder leia minha outra fanfic, DECODE. Bjs :*_


End file.
